Caminante
by l-wind alchemist-l
Summary: Sophie sigue esperando a Howl...hasta que llege el dia, talvez no hoy, ni mañana, pero pronto. En que pueda verlo de nuevo, despues de tanto tiempo. HxS


**N/A: **Hola de nuevo x3. Sigo viva y agradezco a mi cerebro que se decidio a inspirarme despues de todo. Hoy les doy este drabble de Howl x Sophie. Desde que vi la pareja, quede completamente enamorada de ella, la pelicula, la ame como no tienen idea y siempre quise hacer un fic de Howl y Sophie. Pero supongo que un poco de distancia dramatica no le haria daño a nadie xD. Con ustedes, mi primer fic sobre la pareja. Espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

El verano llego callado como las sombras cubren el cuarto cuando el sol se oculta entre el horizonte…nadie escucho sus pasos pesados y llenos de sudor, llevándose la primavera a su lado, se sentó en su trono para gobernar las ciudades y pueblitos…Suspira

El verano llego callado como las sombras cubren el cuarto cuando el sol se oculta entre el horizonte…nadie escucho sus pasos pesados y llenos de sudor, llevándose la primavera a su lado, se sentó en su trono para gobernar las ciudades y pueblitos…Suspirando con su halo de sequía se llevo algunos campos dando espacio para las nuevas plantaciones…nuevas vidas que respirando el calor de su pecho nacieron y se colaron entre las multitudes de tierras y terrenos.

Era inevitable, cuando ví a la ventana…el verano había llegado…e Howl todavía no regresaba.

Las ciudades crecen y las personas mueren haciéndose parte de la tierra…todo ciclo de vida es inevitable y permanente…toda persona que ama y espera esta destinada a sentir las cosas mas viles que solo pueden ser comparadas con los animales que se arrastran por el suelo…una persona que ama y espera, solo puede ver en la distancia, añorando el pasado y esperando un presente diferente que amerita esfuerzo, lagrimas y paciencia.

Una persona que ama y espera es en si una estatua viviente, una sombra fiel…un faro de luz en la distancia.

Howl, el sigue mandando cartas…a pesar de la distancia no se ha olvidado de mi todavía…ni yo he olvidado la distancia entre los dos.

Su letra muestra una melancolía y ganas de regresar, hay palabras que me sorprende el hecho de que hayan salido de sus sesos. Su caligrafía no ha perdido el encanto que ví la primera vez…siempre tiene fallos en esa "H", mas curva y pegada a las letras como ninguna otra. Y como siempre, un "te amo" terminaba la lectura haciendo que las demás frases pierdan el sentido haciéndome suspirar al pensar que pronto regresaría.

Pero de nada sirve soñar que esperamos, las ilusiones son poderosas y traicioneras…te llevan a volar alto, a lugares impensables….a nuevos mundos y posibilidades…Pero mientras mas alto te llevan, no bajas jamás…hasta que de pronto de sueltan y caes.

Es entonces que no quiero pensar en lo que haré cuando vea a Howl…ni cuando podré ver el castillo deambulando por las afueras de la ciudad…ni cuando podré besarlo de nuevo…mucho menos cuando podría al menos, escuchar que viene.

Eso, queridos amigos, se guarda en el pecho, fuerte, para que no escape…y dejar rodar las lagrimas de impotencia es lo mas que podríamos hacer… pero dentro guardar la esperanza de que oirás su nombre pronto en la ciudad.

Calmados los deseos…se retira la mano del pecho, se limpian las lágrimas y acto seguido se prosigue a continuar con la actividad que ocupa las tardes. Ya sea en automático o no, trabajo o no, se sigue haciendo. Para si no olvidar, dejar pasar el tiempo.

Porque como persona que ama y espera se recurre a pensar que el tiempo es invención humana…que los días pasaran mas rápido si esta distraída…y que hasta un día llegue de sorpresa.

Y de nuevo de retorna a seguir trabajando.

En silencio, se comen los pensamientos unos a otros, dejando un trazo de que existió en esa cabeza, el sentido de la realidad.

Sophie llevaba un año entero esperando que regresara.

Y seguiría hasta el próximo verano, viendo la ventana, como pasaban las estaciones… y dejándole sus esperanzas al tiempo, esperando que el le regresara al hombre que era suyo y que aun tardaba en mostrar su cara.

Mientras tanto, seguiría…cociendo sombreros, en esa misma tienda…con una sonrisa en el rostro, hasta que oyera el rechinar del metal a lo lejos de la ciudad.


End file.
